herofandomcom-20200223-history
Last Kusagari
The Last Kusagari is the protagonist of Red Steel 2, a game for Nintendo Wii. Backstory In a strange alternate timeline (seemingly a combination of the distant future and the American Wild West. It also appears to be a combination of the Wild West and ancient Japan.), raiders known as Jackals run rampant in fronteir towns. The Last Kusagari (Name unknown, apperantly, he was banished from his clan and stripped of his name) has been captured by the Jackals, and is being tortured by Payne, their leader. The Kusagari ecscapes, but loses his Sora katana, which, according to Jian, an aged master swordsman, is extremely important. The Kusagari engages on a quest to retrieve the Sora katana, during which it is revealed that the other members of the Kusagari clan have been massacred in a clan war with the Katakara. He retrieves the Sora katana by killing Payne, and it is revealed that the sword evidently has magical powers, stemming from the metal of which it is composed. At this point he first encounters his soon-to-be mortal enemy Shinjiro, and soon bests him in combat. Shinjiro is saved by a ninja, who has evidntly been hired by him. The Kusagari finally catches up to Shinjiro, but is ambushed by Okaji, a "samurai from out west" who has the magical ability to regenerate his armor and body. He defeats Okaji, but the samurai revives, and attacks again, at which point the Hero crushes him with a shipping crate, which kills him. Shinjiro kidnapps Jian, as well as Tamiko and sherrif Judd, two other friends of his, and the Last Kusagari attacks to save them and get revenge on Shinjiro. He is sucessful, and kills Shinjiro, as well as breaking the Sora katana. End of story. Appearance The Last Kusagari looks something like a cross between a samurai and an outlaw from the wild west. He wears a baisic cowboy hat, and covers his face with a bandanna belted closed with honest-to-god belt-buckles. His chest and legs are covered by a flowing robe that also works as body armor, and has armor plates covering his wrists. He often carries an Ace (playing card) in his hat. He wears small ammo pouches on his waist. Underneath the outfit, he is a brown-eyed caucasian man. Weapons He carries, of course, his Sora katana, a magical weapon that has several special abilities. It can block bullets, shot directional shockwaves through the air "The Dragon" shoot omni-directional shockwaves through the ground "The Bear," throw enemies through the air "The Eagle," or stun and slow an enemy with a counter, "The Tiger." He also carries a 6-shot revolver that he fires with great accuracy, and which he can use to target up to 6 enemies in less than a second using "The Cobra." On top of that, he has an automatic machine gun known as the "Johnny Gun," a double barreled, one-handed shotgun known as the "Double Barrel," and a rifle with explosive rounds, called the "Sidewinder." Abilities Agility: The Last Kusagari is extremely agile, being able to leap huge distances (Many meters, unknown exactly) while carrying large heavy weapons and ammo. Durability: The Kusagari can survive hundreds of bullet wounds and dozens of hits from strong swords. Healing: He can heal from deadly wounds in mere seconds if he is not in combat, but natrually this ability is useless in combat. Revival: Using the Ace in his hat, he can come back from the dead after being killed. How much stamina he retains after being revived is determined by what suit the ace is in. If it is an ace of spades, he only has 25% of his health, but if it is an ace of hearts, he revives in perfect condition. Stamina: He essensially never tires. Strength: Was able to effortlessly break sword that can take millions of bullets and sword hits. Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Western Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:One-Man Army Category:Last of Kind Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Image Needed Category:Revived